Love at First Sight
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Here is my story where Optimus Prime and Elita 1 meet as Orion Pax and Ariel for the first time. Based off a role play with a friend. Rated T for kissing, but nothing graphic. Tickles and family fluff are included. No flames please.


**(Here is something inspired by a role play I did with EmeraldMoonGem, in which Orion Pax and Ariel meet as younglings. I hope you all enjoy this cute shot story. I do not own Transformers. I only own my OC's Achilles and Sapphire.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love at First Sight<span>**

* * *

><p>Several years in the golden age of Cybertron, all life was peaceful. No wars, not even Autobots and Decepticons. All Cybertronians were viewed as equals and had peaceful lives. It truly was a happy time, a time of good will, a time of joy, and time of love.<p>

However, there were those who had some hard time finding that happy time.

At the Iacon Orphanage, all the younglings were out in the playground playing games and having fun on the swing sets and slides. All except for one. A youngling with red and blue armor, Orion Pax. He had arrived at the orphanage when he was a sparkling several years ago after he was found on the doorstep. No one know's what had happened to his parents, but it was assumed that they either died or could not afford to care for him.

He had remained in the care of the orphanage for about 10 years, yet so far no one adopted him. It was much harder for an older youngling to be adopted due to his age, but he wasn't concerned for that. He was alone and depressed at this very moment.

That's when an orange, light blue youngling of similar age, named Dion, ran up to him. "Hey, Orion. What are you up too?"

Orion looked over at his friend with a bored yet sad look on his face plate. "Nothing. I'm just bored."

"You? Bored? The Orion Pax I know is never bored. Is something wrong, buddy?" Dion asked as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm not so sure. I've just been lonely." Orion answered.

"How can you be lonely? You've got me and Prowl. We're your friends." Dion pointed out and Orion smiled faintly.

"I know. I just wish I could somebody new. Someone I have never seen before." Orion spoke as he got up and looked over to the other side of the road, where most of the shops and restaurants were.

"Dion! Me and the guys are playing Iron ball! You and Orion want to join?" called Prowl.

Dion called out saying they would but Orion told him that he'd skip the first half and join later, for he wanted to have a look at the stores for a while.

"Alright, just run over when you're ready." Dion reminded Orion as he ran off to join the others.

Orion softly chuckled and went back to look out and then he did a double take. There were two femmes across the street, walking side by side. One of them was older, but the other was smaller. It was a femme, a pink femme with a ponytail.

Orion could hardly breathe. Who was that girl? He had never seen her before.

He had to look at her closely, but he knew he couldn't leave the orphanage with an adult or else he'd get into trouble. But, he had to see her. Something was telling him that this young femme was very special.

So, carefully climbing over the fence, Orion quickly ran across the street and hid himself behind a lamp-post to look at the femmes. He could hear the young girl laughing and talking to her mother, and he felt his cheeks turn red. She was very pretty, and very cute. Just then he noticed the clock above one of the stores. It was getting close to lunch and he had to get back.

"Maybe I'll see her again. Maybe." he told himself as he quickly ran back, unaware that the young femme turned to see him running away.

"Who is that?" she said quietly.

"What are you looking at Ariel?" asked her mother.

"A boy, Mommy. Running over to that building." Ariel pointed to the building she saw the young mech run to, but he was already gone.

"I don't see him, Ariel. Come along, your father is treating us for lunch." Ariel's mother took her b the hand and lead her to one of the restaurants, but Ariel kept looking back, wondering who that mech was, and why she felt her cheeks heat up when ever she thought about him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Orion Pax managed to sneak out of the orphanage to walk around the nearby park. He knew it would get into trouble for sneaking out, but he was getting tired of staying there. He wanted to explore the world around him, see new places, new worlds.<p>

However, something kept bugging his processor, and that was the femme he saw yesterday.

"Oh, that girl. Who was she? I can't get her lout of my memory banks. Who is she? Where is she? Why do I feel weird when I think about her." Orion pondered to himself, his optics on the ground, watching his feet appear as he lifted them one at a time as he walked.

*Bump*

Orion Pax suddenly found himself on the ground and rubbed the back of his head because it hurt. "Are you okay?" asked a voice. Orion looked up, and froze.

Light, sparkling blue optics were looking straight at his. A soft, cute face, and a pink ponytail were what he saw. It was her...Her. The couldn't move or talk. All he could do was twitch his lips and his optics never blinked.

The pink youngling looked at him and asked, "Are you okay? You're not moving."

"Uhh, I, uhh. Oh, I'm sorry." Orion finally came to and lifted himself up. Now he and the girl were silent as they looked at each other.

It was when the pink robot talked that their conversation began. "I'm Ariel. Who are you?"

"My name? It's Orion. Orion Pax." Orion introduced himself and hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. She shook it with no once of fear. She even smiled, and Orion suddenly blushed at her smile.

"I haven't seen you around before. Did you move here?" he asked.

"Yes, me and my family moved here for a job my father got. He works at the docks to unload the cargo brought over by neighboring cities. Do you live with a family?" she asked him, but then he frowned a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that, I never knew my family. I was left at the orphanage when I was a sparkling and have no idea what happened to my parents." Orion sighed, and Ariel felt sad for him. She took hold of his hand and he looked at her. He saw that she had a look of sorrow and forgiveness for her question. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. I know I may not figure out what happened to them, but I know that I have a future to look to, but I know that my parents are watching me, where ever they are."

"Oh, I'm glad you're not upset anymore. I never want somebody to feel bad over sad memories. Hey, would you like to play with me?" Ariel asked, hoping to change the mood.

Orion was nervous of the idea but knew she was trying to help and agreed. "You know how to play Hide and Seek?"

"Yeah! You hide and I'll count." Ariel said and started to count and Orion Pax sprinted to find a hiding place, and managed to find one underneath a bench.

Ariel finished counting to 10 and started searching for Orion. So far, she couldn't find him and was about to call quits when she saw a small foot underneath a bench. She giggled at her finding, but then got a playful idea. She crept up behind Orion and started wiggling her fingers on his foot.

"Yipe! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No! Stop it! It tickles!" Orion was startled and laughed as he squirmed on the ground until Ariel stopped.

"Now you find me, Pax." She giggled as se ran off and Orion smiled and shook his head. She was pretty fun he admitted, and went on to count to 10. As he finished, he looked for Ariel. As he walked, he started to feel not so bored anymore. All the boring things that happened yesterday was now brushed away. Now, he was having a good time and as of this moment, he had a new friend.

Just then, he spotted Ariel hiding behind a lamp-post and decided to get revenge, so he quickly ran behind her and began tickling her sides and tummy. Ariel screamed with laughter as she was now pinned to the ground with Orion Pax on top of her, wiggling and prodding his digits all over her stomach and arm joints.

"HEE-HEE-HEE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ariel laughed.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Orion kept on saying gently, but then Ariel got up and ran away from him and he chased after her, the two cybertronian children laughing and hollering with joy.

Later, they tumbled and rolled down a hill and laughed heartily, until Ariel landed on the bottom and Orion suddenly landed on her, and the looked at each other while giggling. Suddenly, Orion quickly got off, embarrassed about being on top of Ariel and apologized repeatedly.

Ariel only chuckled and said it was alright.

"Orion, you think we can play again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. We can. I...I actually like playing with you." he admitted, but then he felt a small kiss on his cheek and watched as Ariel left to go home.

That moment made Orion Pax feel more happy to be alive. Ariel was really something special, _really_ special. It would be several years before the two finally found out that they were meant for each other and then, fell in love.

* * *

><p>The sun of the earth rose from the sky, it's bright rays coating over the land. And standing out amongst the desert landscape at the entrance to the ark, was Orion Pax, well..not really. Orion had changed from the youngling he once knew. He was leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership. He was Optimus Prime.<p>

The sun reminded him of the sunrises he used to watch on Cybertron, the days when the war was never heard of. He truly did miss those days, and he wasn't the only one. A pink femme was coming over to him. It was Ariel, but now known as Elita 1 since she was an adult. She and Optimus Prime had married some years past since she and her team of female Autobots had arrived on Earth, and during the time they had become parents to twin sparklings, a boy and a girl named Achilles and Sapphire.

Even thought they had a happy life at the moment, both of them remembered their past, the times when they were playing as younglings.

"I miss those days, too. Don't you?" Elita 1 asked.

"I certainly do. I wish that Cybertron would return to that time, and then maybe we wouldn't have to continue on with this war with the Decepticons." Optimus Prime admitted, but Elita patted his should.

"I know, but wishes can only get you so far. You have to help it along the way. And I'll be there to help you." she comforted him and Optimus smiled, accepting a kiss from her as they went back inside to their bedroom, only to discover their berth was a mess, and two small bumps were seen and small giggles were heard from underneath.

Optimus and Elita 1 chuckled and looked at each other for a moment before Optimus went over to the berth. "You know Elita, we really need to do something about this berth. It keeps getting out of place." Optimus said as he sat down.

"I know. But it can be fixed." Elita 1 said as Optimus chuckled.

"And how is that done?"

"Swat at the sheets."

With that, Optimus began to playfully and gently swat at the berth with his arms and legs. Just then, Achilles and Sapphire jumped out and got on to Optimus Prime and the three began roughhousing on the berth with Elita laughing at the adorable sight.

Just then, Optimus grabbed the kids and began tickling their stomachs in retaliation, and he giggled at the sound of his children's laughter.

Achilles cried with hysterical laughter as he tried to push his father off, but his sister did nothing because she enjoyed being tickled.

"Okay Mr. Tickle bot. Let them go." Eita 1 came in and Prime stopped and allowed the children to get some air.

"No fair, pops. I almost defeated you." Achilles giggled as he sat up, only to get caught in a headlock and received a noogie from Optimus.

"Maybe next time, Achilles." he told him. That's when he got an idea. "Hey, how about we give Mom a tickle torture?" he asked.

"Yay! Let's tickle Mommy!" Sapphire cheered and Achilles agreed, and Elita 1 felt nervous and ran out, only to be caught and tickled by her husband and children. She laughed and begged them to stop but they kept on the tickle torture for a few more minted before letting her up. Optimus then wrapped his are around his family, giving them a warm group hug. True, the past was hard to return to, but the present was a treasure that was enjoyed by all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Here you go guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. A special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem who made this all possible. Thanks EmeraldMoonGem, you are a great friend. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
